1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding lens cap, especially to a lens cap mounted slidably in front of a lens to properly cap the lens when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Lenses for cameras, video cameras, projectors and the like are high precision devices. To prevent damage and soiling, when not in use the lens should be capped by a lens cap.
Lens caps may be detachable lens caps, which selectively engages a perimeter of the lens. However, removed from the lens, the detachable cap may be mislaid, damaged or soiled. The latter instance causing transfer of dirt and dust to the lens defeating objectives of the lens cap. Although a string may connect the lens cap and lens, the lens cap may obscure a view of the lens, obstruct use of the camera or projector or be shaken, blown or knocked into the lens, damaging the lens and becoming a hazard in itself.
Lens caps may also be sliding lens caps. A conventional sliding lens cap is mounted slidably in front of the lens and may be powered or manual. The former costing more than the latter and being susceptible to damage or wear and tear and requiring servicing. Furthermore, incorrect operation of manual type lens caps may cause impact with and damage the lens.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a sliding lens cap for lens to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.